Encontrándonos
by girasoles
Summary: ¿Mawata ya no ama a Sasame? ¿ Que es lo que siente Sasame realmente? Historia de Mawata y Sasame con algo de lemon.


Hola ^^ este es mi segundo fanfic, y la verdad me gusta mucho escribirlos, el primero que escribí fue de Shokugeki no Soma y pues aquí mi segundo de Pretear :3 espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfruto escribiendo, contendrá algo de lemon así que no se asusten 7u7 xD ok ya, nos leeremos.

Mawata se habia arreglado el cabello con unas ondas que eran habituales en ella, se puso un poco de maquillaje para que su cara no se viera tan sombría, se vio al espejo y dijo:

-Esta soy yo-

Tomo su reproductor de cassette que tambien servía para escuchar la radio y su bolso para ir a la escuela, salio de su habitación e iba bajando las escaleras cuando se encuentra con Himeno.

-Mawata, Buen dia! ¿Tomaras el desayuno? Dijo Himeno emocionada.

-Buenos días Himeno, si lo tomare. Mawata se rindió ante ella.

Mawata le sonrió y Himeno también, se habían vuelto muy unidas luego de lo que había pasado con Takako, quien luego de llevar a cabo su venganza hacia Hayate quien la rechazo logro recapacitar a tiempo y ser perdonada por todos, en especial por Mawata a quien había utilizado de carnada para su plan de acabar el mundo, pero no fue a la única que utilizó, también se aprovecho de Sasame quien era miembro de los caballeros, Sasame la amaba y por eso hizo lo que hizo por ella. Pero Takako había vuelto a su forma normal y decidió irse donde sus padres para comenzar una nueva vida,Takako sabia sobre los sentimientos de Sasame y hasta agradeció por ellos pero necesitaba comenzar desde cero, él lo entendió y decidió seguir adelante. Mawata recordaba todos esto mientras estaba desyunando con sus hermanas.

-Hey Mawata ¿Que tal te va en la escuela?- Preguntó su padrastro, padre de Himeno.

Todos en la mesa callaron y voltearon a verla.

-Me va muy bien, los profesores me felicitan por mis buenas notas- Mawata sonrió un poco.

-Nos alegra mucho Hija- Recalca su madre.

-Bien, debemos irnos ya o sino llegaremos tarde- Himeno se levanta y toma su mochila.

-Si, tienes razon- Dice Mayune.

Mawata se levanta y se dirige con ellas a la puerta para subir al auto.

-Aquí vamos chicas- Himeno señala con un dedo hacia adelante.

-Si, señorita- Dice el chofer.

Faltaba 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada, pero el chofer de la familia era muy rápido así que no había problema. De repente el chofer frena porque el semaforo esta en rojo, lo que ocasiono que las chicas se sorprendieran.

-No se preocupen señoritas, llegaremos a tiempo- Dice el chofer.

Mawata esta escuchando musica y por eso no escuchaba lo que le iba diciendo Himeno, pero Himeno aun no notaba que tenia audífonos y le seguía diciendo cosas. Mawata ve a alguien quien viene cambiando por la acera y ya se percata de quien es. El chico del cual se había enamorado con solo escuchar su voz en la radio, el de cabello blanco casi celestial. Era él.

-De seguro va hacia la radio- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Mawata? Mayune se voltea.

-No, nada- Mawata mueve la cabeza.

Himeno nota a Sasame y sonrie.

-Sasame! Hooola!- Himeno dice moviendo sus manos.

Sasame escucha el llamado y voltea hacia el auto, allí las miro, pero en especial miro a Mawata a quien le había hecho daño hace mucho.

-Hola Himeno, Mayune, y Mawata- Sasame la mira.

-Hola- Mawata lo ignora luego de un rato.

-Hablamos después, vamos tarde- Dice Himeno.

-Si, adios- Sonríe él.

Seguía mirando a Mawata aunque esta no lo hiciera.

-Mawata, yo- Dijo muy bajo mientras arrancaba el auto.

El auto empezó a moverse de nuevo y ya estaban cerca de la escuela. Mawata sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho luego de verlo, se sentía como una estúpida enamorada de alguien que no la ama.

-Hemos llegado- Se detiene el chofer.

-Gracias-

Himeno, Mawata y Mayune entran a la escuela y se despiden para entrar a sus respectivas aulas, Mawata guardo su reproductor y sacó sus libros para escuchar la clase, aunque no dejaba de pensar en él.

Sasame estaba en el estudio de la radio preparándose para el programa de esta noche, tenia muchas cartas que leer de sus fans, era muy popular y reconocido por otros locutores de radio, además de que era muy guapo y deseable por miles de chicas, a él le gustaba que escucharan su programa ya que sacaba a relucir los sentimientos del alma de muchas personas, eso le gratificaba y le bastaba, pero había una radioescucha quien se apodaba señorita seda quien siempre escuchaba el programa pero desde hace un tiempo ya no mandaba cartas al programa, eso le extraño mucho a Sasame ya que sentía admiración hacia la chica anónima e interesante.

-Extraño sus cartas- Decía Sasame mientras leía cartas que las fans mandaban.

-Pero me gustaría verla, quiero conocerla- Sonrió.

Había sido una mañana larga en la escuela y Mawata caminaba a su casa, no apuraba el paso ya que no tenia nada que hacer al llegar a casa, solo estar en su cuarto leyendo y escuchar la radio.

La escuela quedaba de camino por la radio donde Sasame trabajaba y tenia que pasar por allí para llegar a casa. Mawata se paro al frente de la radio suspirando un poco, se decidió caminar de nuevo.

-Hola Mawata- Dice una voz masculina pero muy dulce.

Continuará...

Hola de nuevo ^^ como amo a esta pareja, me encanta Sasame :3 es muy lindo pero tiende a ser algo atrevido a veces, y eso lo hace perfecto :3 7u7 ok nos leeremos luego.


End file.
